survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Survive The Disasters 2 Beta
Survive The Disasters 2: Beta is a version of the game where it was under development. The beta version has some differences with the official version of the game. Some game modes, maps, and disasters were also removed. The GUIs in the game were re-designed as well (such as the shop). Also, the game was constantly exploited during its beta stages, unlike the official version. The beta version was known as a Vyriss scripting test. Main Changes * The beta version had minigames, which were chosen on the final round. * The game had a semi-final round, where a danger mode was chosen (Hyper Disaster, Mystery Disaster, Double Trouble or Triple Threat '(See Danger Modes). * In early versions, the Gear Shop was just a tent. ** Later, the shop looked like a building. *** In the latest versions, the menu button showed the shop GUI. * Gear Shop had only five gears, these were Gravity Coil, Speed Coil, Regen Coil, Epic Katana and an actually unused silver shuriken. * In the first versions, several positive messages appeared when a player survived, just as when he/she did not survive. (Examples: "You did it!", "Great Job!", "Oops", "No coins for you!", "Game Over!", "Denied!"). ** In the later versions, it has only become a positive or a negative message. ("SUCCESS!" or "LOSE"). *** At one point, the negative message color changed to purple, not red. * Acid Depths map was called Brinstar. ** This reveals that the map was based on Metroid. * Instead of random disasters, Triple Threats and Double Troubles had set combos like "Double Barrier Eggman" and "Acid Rain, Flash Flood, and Tsunami." *Coin rewards for surviving Disasters were excessive (about 310-450), but to make up for the huge amount, shop items were also expensive. ** Later, coin rewards for surviving were way smaller (about 18-34), but the items were way cheaper to make up for it again. * Gears had 5 upgrade ranks (Excluding the standard). Players were able to upgrade the gear by spending the double amount of the price. ** These ranks were called as "Rare", "Epic", "Unique" and "Legendary", similiar to Orbs classifications. Unused Content Main Article: Unused Content Minigames * '''Token Hunt: '''Token Hunt is a minigame when every player gets a gravity coil and try their best to get different kinds of coins to earn money and buy gears. There are five kinds of coins which worth 5,10,15,25 and 50 money. While getting the coins, players have to be careful to not fall to the void, otherwise the coins that they got earlier will be uncounted and their streaks will also be ruined. * '''Tix Defense: '''A large chest containing lots of Tickets will spawn in the middle of the map, and Noobs will start spawning around the chest and try to destroy it. Players will be given a Epic Katana to eliminate the enemies, in order to defend the Tickets from being stolen by them! Also, if the chest is destroyed, players will not die, but they will not receive any bonus. This minigame was based off of the former currency Tickets, which existed in ROBLOX until the middle of March 2016, when it was removed. Maps * '''Happy Home In Robloxia: '''This map is a classic remake of two of the oldest maps in ROBLOX. Vyriss mixed elements of the two maps "Crossroads" and "Happy House In Robloxia" to create the map. In this map, the house represents the main element of the map "Happy House In Robloxia", while the crossroad in the middle of the map represents the main element of the map "Crossroads". * '''Galaxy: '''A minor version of the current Galantasy map. This map had also an variation where most of the colors changed to red and green. * '''Green Hill Zone (STD1): '''A older version of the map Green Hill Zone, with no Rings. It is much simpler than the final version of the map, this map was taken from the classic version of Survive The Disasters. Disasters * '''Plane Crash: '''A plane will fall from the southern side of the map and crash into the house. This disaster was replaced by the new disaster Bullet Bill (Now replaced by Missile Strike) in the official version. Continuous Exploits Before Vyriss added the anti-exploit script, the game was constantly being hacked. This brought a lot of inconvenience to players. Fortunately, after the game was fully released, the frequency of said hacking incidents sharply decreased. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Beta